The Ghostwriter Detective Guide 2: More Tools and Tricks of the Trade
The Ghostwriter Detective Guide 2: More Tools and Tricks of the Trade is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Alex, Jamal, Lenni, Gaby, Tina, Hector, and Casey. Included are several ways to create codes, some detective clues, and a mystery throughout the book. Synopsis The Ghostwriter team figures out which one of them is Ghostwriter’s secret accomplice that sends the team coded messages. Summary After school, Alex finds a mysterious green envelope in his backpack, which includes a coded message. He cracks the code to find a message to meet at a certain place. There, all of the rest of the team comes, each having received a message. Ghostwriter then appears and tells them that the messages were from him. Lenni is confused, since the ghost’s words fade, and he reveals that one of them is his secret accomplice. They are to meet each day at two twenty -one (related to where Sherlock Holmes, a famous fictional detective had lived). The next day, Alex’s father hands him another envelope which had been slipped under the door. He opens it to find another coded message, as well as a Ghostwriter Triple Decoder, which he uses to figure out what the words are. Alex goes to the mystery section of the library. Ghostwriter appears, and tells the team about Sherlock Holmes. Under the table, they discover another envelope with more messages inside. Ghostwriter teaches them three secret codes, and later some places to hide secret messages. He also tells them that his secret accomplice has at least one A in their name. The next day, Jamal brings two envelopes, stating that the accomplice had given him them, with one having Alex’s name on it. At the Pizza Palace, Ghostwriter tells the team about the actual detective Allan Pinkerton, who had started the first detective agency in America. The waiter brings them another envelope, stating that he had found it on the counter. On it it says to give the envelope to Jamal at two forty-five. They later receive another message, which had another clue about the accomplice. Later in the day, Alex goes with Tina to a movie. The person at the box office gives Alex another envelope. A day later, the team meets in front of the karate school. Ghostwriter tells them about another fictional detective, this time about Father Brown. He also tells them different ways to collect evidence. He states that his accomplice’s name ends with a Y. Alex knows that two possible team members are left: Gaby and Casey. The next day at the Hurston Baseball field, the team, minus Gaby, shows up for another meeting. Ghostwriter tells about an investigator named Hal Lipset. Twice, Alex answers the phone in a nearby booth, who is someone calling for a person named Stanley. Ghostwriter tells them to look under home plate, where another envelope with detective tricks inside is waiting. A little bit before five o’clock, Gaby comes. She reveals that she was both the caller on the phone, as well as the old man that had been sitting on a bench earlier, which Ghostwriter had used some letters from the newspaper they had been holding to write to the team with. Ghostwriter gives them the last clue about his accomplice. They figure out that it is Gaby. Gallery The Ghostwriter Detective Guide 2- Casey with Book.png|Casey holds a book to see the answer of a riddle that Ghostwriter had asked Category:Books